


You're Crazy

by Missanna444



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: College AU. The adventures of Spooky and Starbuck as Mulder finds what he thinks is a U.F.O. on campus. Scully, as usual, is skeptical.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, college AUs are overdone, but I love them. Anyways, enjoy this first chapter!

It was halfway through her freshman year of college before Dana Scully officially met Fox Mulder. She was a physics major and he studied psychology. They had different friends, and were in different social circles. To top it all off, he was two years older than she was. And yet, here they were, at the same party. Well, kind of. They'd both snuck out of the building at the same time in desperate need of fresh air.

“Fox Mulder.” The boy said, holding out a hand for her to shake. She shook his hand as she replied.

“Dana Scully.”

“Well, Scully, it's nice to meet you.” He smiled. When her face showed definite confusion at his immediate use of her last name instead of her first, he added quickly, “Scully suits you better than Dana.”

“Alright…” She said, not sure if that was a compliment. “What about you? Did your parents really name you Fox?”

“Yes, and that's exactly why I go by Mulder instead.” He told her as they sat down with their backs against the wall of the building. Mulder looked up at the night sky for a moment.

“Scully, do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?”

“Logically, I'd have to say no.”

“I do.” He said with a grin, causing her to fight the impulse to roll her eyes. Of course he did.

“No wonder everyone calls you ‘Spooky’...” She said. Seeing the slight pain in his face, though, she instantly regretted it. He didn't say anything, just looked up again.

“Hey, look at that!” He said, pointing up at the sky.

“Look at what?” She asked, seeing nothing above them but a few scattered stars.

“Those lights. Can you see them?” He said. She glanced over at him. “No, Scully, up there. I can see them!” He said, standing up. Scully wondered briefly if he was high.

“Mulder, I don't--”

“It corresponds with recent U.F.O sightings in the area! C'mon, we've gotta go check it out!” Without waiting for a response, Mulder took off into the woods that surrounded the campus. In the brief moment Scully had to contemplate following him, a million thoughts ran through her head. She decided that he was either crazy, high, or drunk. Neither seemed like a good thing. Why should she care? She barely knew him and she had class in the morning. With a sigh, Scully took off after him. She'd never be able to live with herself if there was an announcement the next day about a student who had been attacked by a bear, knowing that she could have prevented it.

She darted after his tall figure, glad for once for her small frame, which helped her to follow him as quickly as possible. Suddenly, she slammed into something in front of her. Stumbling back, she saw that Mulder had stopped at the edge of a small clearing.

“Mulder, what exactly are you doing?” She asked, her voice hushed and tense.

“Look.” He said with a look of awe. He pointed to a wreckage of metal in front of the them. “Scully, it's a U.F.O.”

“Or a drone of some kind.” Scully countered, hoping he knew how crazy he sounded.

“We've got to report this. This could change everything! I mean, actual proof of the existence of alien life!”

“You really think this is a U.F.O.? It's not all that big, it's probably a military drone or something. Either way, it's suspicious. We don't want to get caught knowing about this kind of thing.”

“So, you'd rather let it go?”

“This isn't any of our business, no matter what it is.” Just as she said this and Mulder opened his mouth to respond, bright white flashlights of campus security guards could be seen in the distance. Mulder seemed to agree with her for the moment and took off running back to campus. Scully was glad of that and followed him. She was afraid to know what kind of trouble they could get in if they were caught. With any luck, this would all blow over and be done within a matter of days. It wasn't. 


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of going back to the party, the two of them went to their respective dorm rooms. Scully was a little surprised when Mulder followed her up to the fourth floor of the residence hall.

 

“Hey, Spooky, aren’t the boys’ dorms downstairs?” She said, a little irritated. She needed time to wrap her head around what had just happened. He visibly winced at the nickname, but didn’t protest. Somehow, he didn’t mind it coming from her. 

 

“Yeah, but we need to talk about this, Scully. This is a big deal, we can’t just let this go. We need to decide what we’re going to do next.” He said as she approached her room and turned the key in the lock. 

“I’m tired, Mulder. You’re right, we do need to talk about this. But can it wait until morning? We’ve both got class tomorrow and we need sleep. What if we get lunch tomorrow and talk about it then? Okay?” She suggested.

 

“Breakfast. We’ll get breakfast tomorrow.” 

 

“Alright, fine.” She nodded. Her first class wasn’t until 10:00, she had time. She opened her door and disappeared inside. As she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, she thought about the strange events that had occurred that night. Yes, they definitely needed to talk about it. Hopefully, she could even convince him that the fallen craft wasn’t an alien spaceship.

 

The next morning, the two of them met for breakfast. Scully wandered into the dining hall an hour before class. That would at least give her an excuse to leave if she found that Mulder really was crazy. She got some yogurt and some cereal before heading to the table where Mulder was sitting by himself. She sat down across from him. 

 

“Please tell me you came to your senses this morning. It’s not possible that it was an alien spaceship.” She told him. 

 

“Not so loud. Considering how they chased us out of there, I’m pretty sure they don’t want us knowing about it.” Mulder replied after swallowing a bite of food. “And, yes, I do still think it was a U.F.O. What Else could it have been? I mean, to cause that sort of reaction, it needs to be something serious.”

 

“Mulder, even if it was just some drone,” she quieted her voice as he had requested, “It would still cause suspicion.” 

 

“I’m assuming you’re still under the impression that it’s a military drone of some sort.”

 

“Yes, that seems the most logical explanation. Or even that of some rich college kid. They can get away with anything these days.”

 

“If it was military, there would have been some marking on it to identify it, right?” Mulder suggested. “Did you see a marking?” 

 

“Well, no. But it was too dark to even see the object itself clearly!”

 

“Exactly! We need to go back there and see it for ourselves.” He said and Scully had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. 

 

“Mulder, I have class in half an hour, I don’t have time for this.” She said, standing up.

 

“After class, then. I’ll meet you by the dorms and we’ll go together.” 

“Fine.” Scully gave in, wondering if that would at least get him to calm down a little. She was a little curious about it, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. 

 

After class, they met by the residence hall and walked into the woods to the spot where they had found the alleged U.F.O. There was just one problem. It wasn’t there.


End file.
